Introducer sheaths are used to access a vessel to allow a catheter or other device to be inserted into the vessel. An introducer sheath may include a sheath hub with a side port and side tube. The side port and side tube allow an agent to be delivered through the introducer sheath. The side port and side tube also allow a fluid to be aspirated from the introducer sheath.
The introducer sheath may be used with a dilator and advanced over a guidewire that has been inserted into the vessel. The introducer sheath may be rotated to facilitate advancement through the skin and into the vessel.
The introducer sheath may have a curved tip to facilitate access to a desired part of the anatomy. The introducer sheath may be rotated to point the curved tip in a desired direction.
Rotating the introducer sheath may wrap the side tube around the sheath hub and other parts of the introducer sheath. The side tube may need to be manually unwound from the sheath hub and other parts of the introducer sheath. The side tube may also become kinked and restrict flow through the side tube.
What is needed is an introducer sheath that can be rotated without tangling a side tube around the sheath hub and other parts of the introducer sheath.